KOTOR Version 2 Revan's Soldiers, Sith Triumvirate
by Hitokiri Akins
Summary: A side story to my KOTOR Version 2 series, detailing the origins of three characters important to my overall story arc.
1. New Names

3960 BBY

Jesra Nartano, Cid Torwyn, and Crale Banab all knelt in front of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan. The Mandalorians had just been crushed, Mandalore had been killed, and the Mandalorians had been stripped of their weapons and armor. For anyone else, this would be a time of celebration, but Revan was not anyone else. Revan slowly paced back and forth in front of them, collecting his thoughts, weighing each word he was going to say.

"Of all the Jedi who followed me to war, you three are the most loyal, most skilled and, most importantly, the most intelligent and quick thinking." Revan said, stopping on front of Cid. "That is why I am letting you three in on something that even Malak doesn't know; I am going to conquer the Republic, but not out of spite or because I despise weakness. I am doing this to make it strong, so we can face our true enemy, and defeat him."

"Our true enemy?" Crale asked. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the mission to Ziost that I went on?" Revan answered. "The one where we received false information of the location of Mandalore the Ultimate?"

All three Jedi nodded.

"Well, as you know, I didn't find him. But I did find something far worse." Revan said. The three Jedi could feel something in Revan's voice that they hadn't felt before; fear. "I found the threat the Jedi council was afraid of. I found an ancient Sith."

All three Jedi's faces froze. "An ancient Sith? How is that possible? Didn't the Republic wipe them out at the end of the Great Hyperspace War?" Was all Jesra was able to spit out.

"Not all of the Sith Lords were on Ziost when the Republic destroyed it." Revan said. "And what's worse, is this Sith Lord had a masterful knowledge of the Dark Side, allowing him to live far beyond the lifespan of the Sith species."

Revan began pacing again, allowing the Jedi to take in what he just told them. Crale was the first to speak up.

"If this Sith Lord is as powerful as you are implying, then there is no way the Jedi Order would have been able to beat him, regardless of our choices." He said, with fear in his voice.

"Exactly. That's why I've joined him." Revan said, stopping on front of Crale. "If I am going to defeat him, I need to learn as much as I can about him, and his people. And since the knowledge of the Sith is forbidden to anyone below the rank of Jedi Master, I can't gain that knowledge from anywhere else."

"You must obviously have a plan for us, or else you wouldn't have said anything to us." Cid said, looking right up at Revan.

If the three Jedi could have seen Revan's face under his mask, they would have seen that he was smiling. "You three will become my agents. Once you are fully trained and ready, I will present you to my master. From there, you will act as go betweens, delivering messages between Vlad and me, and act as spies. You will report on his activities, answering only to me. You will also break anyone I send you, and make them loyal to my cause."

Once again, Revan began pacing, to allow this information to sink in. "As always, I will not force this upon you. Your choices are yours to make."

Jesra stood up, and put her hand on Revan's shoulder. "Without you, the Republic would have fallen to the Mandalorians. I will follow you, and do as you ask, because I know you are doing what you must."

Cid stood up as well, his 1.7 meter height towering over the rest of them. "I'm in as well. I've never doubted your decisions, and I'm not about to start now."

And finally, Crale stood up. "You have always done what you believe was best for the Republic and its people. I will follow you."

"Good." Revan said. "Now, kneel before me, and receive your new Sith titles."

Jesra, Cid and Crale knelt before Revan, and Revan drew his lightsaber. He ignited the crimson blade, and held the blade at the neck of Jesra. "Jesra Nartano, for your ability to inspire unity and discord in troops," Revan said, moving the blade over her head, similar to the Jedi Knighting ceremony they all went through, "as well as your extensive knowledge of the mental aspects of the Force, You will be known as Darth Entropi."

Revan moved over to Crale, and placed the blade at his neck. "Crale Banab, for your skills in stealth and infiltration, as well as your ability to manipulate the minds of others," Revan said, again moving the blade in the knighting ceremony motion, "You shall be known as Darth Ghasta."

And lastly, Revan brought his lightsaber blade to the neck of Cid. "And Cid Torwyn, for your explosive power in combat," Revan said, knighting Cid. "You will be known as Darth Volcanus." Revan retracted the blade on his lightsaber. "And because of your proven leadership qualities, you will act as the leader and spokesman of this Sith Triumvirate. Now, rise."

So Darth Entropi, Darth Ghasta and Darth Volcanus stood up, awaiting Revan's next command. They didn't have to wait long.

"Your training will begin once Malak and I return from our mission. My master told me of something that will be useful in our war effort. A device that uses Dark Side of the Force to build the ships and other machinery needed to wage a war." Revan said. "Until we return, you three are to keep our fleet together, and finish hunting down the remnants of the Mandalorian fleet."

How soon will you be returning?" Darth Volcanus asked.

"That depends on how long it will take to find the Star Maps. Malak and I shouldn't be more than a few months." Revan said, heading out the door of his room, and toward the command center. "And I have to teach Malak what I know of the Sith. When we return, we will have the material we need to attack the Republic. And lastly, you three are not to use these Sith titles around others until I say so."

Revan stopped at the command deck of his flagship, the _Onslaught_, and opened communications with all fleet commanders in his fleet. He waited until he received a response from all commanders, and then began speaking. "You have all pledged loyalty to me after the defeat of the Mandalorians at Malachor V. You've trusted my decisions, and my judgment every step of the way. Now, I need you to trust me again." Revan said, crossing his arms in front of him. "You all know of my decision to conquer the Republic, to show it just how weak it is. Well, in order to do that, we will need more materials than we have. However, I know of something that can help us. The problem is; I don't know its exact location. But Malak and I will find it. We must find it if we are going to have the ships, weapons, vehicles and droids we need to take the fight to the Republic."

Revan uncrossed his arms. "So, Malak and I will be gone for a few months to find this Star Forge. In the mean time, I will leave these three in command." Revan said, pointing to Darth Volcanus, Darth Ghasta and Darth Entropi. "Many of you have served under one of these three generals during the Mandalorian Wars at one point, and you know how good commanders they are. Along with General Pano, they helped me plan the battle of Malachor V, which brought about the defeat of the Mandalorians. You will give them the respect they have earned until Malak and I return."

Darth Volcanus walked up the comm unit, and spoke to the fleet commanders. "Until Lord Revan returns, we must continue with his plans; we must destroy the remainder of the Mandalorian Fleet, right down to the very last Basilisk. We have a job to do, and we need to get to it. If you need us, we will be in my quarters after seeing Lord Revan off." He turned off the comm unit, and headed to the docking bay with Darth Ghasta and Darth Entropi to see Revan off.

When the four of them got to the docking bay, Malak was waiting with a space cruiser already prepped and ready to launch.

"Everything's ready to go. But are you sure you want to do this?" Malak said as he stood on the loading ramp.

"Of course, my friend. The Republic and the Jedi Order are weak, and wouldn't have won if we hadn't gotten involved. And we will prove it, one way or another." Revan said, walking up the loading ramp and past Malak.

Darth Volcanus, Darth Ghasta and Darth Entropi watched as Revan and Malak's ship left the hangar bay and shot off into hyperspace. As soon as Revan and Malak were out of sight, a soldier came up to them with a datapad.

"What are your orders?" The soldier asked.

Darth Volcanus was the one to speak up. "Continue the same course Revan set. If anything happens, alert us immediately. We will be in my quarters. The three of us have much to discuss."

After inputting what Darth Volcanus said into the datapad, the soldier said, "Understood, General." And did an about face. Once the soldier was out of sight, the triumvirate headed to Darth Volcanus' quarters.

Darth Volcanus' quarters were modest, as one would expect out of a Jedi General, but were large enough to have seating room for four comfortably. Once all three were inside, Darth Volcanus sealed the door behind them.

"So, what do you guys think?" Darth Ghasta asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could feel the terror in Revan's mind. If something can put that much fear in Revan, then it must be extremely dangerous. Revan doesn't scare easily, and for him to be this terrified means this is big." Darth Entropi said.

"But do we really want to fall to the Dark Side in order to save the Republic? I don't want to save everyone if it destroys my soul." Darth Ghasta said. He didn't doubt Revan, but he was concerned about what he was going to have to do. What exactly would his role be?

"'To slay a demon, one must become a demon.' I believe the quote goes." Darth Volcanus said. "If we have to have to become Sith in order to stop them, then that is what we will do."

"Besides," Darth Entropi said, placing her hand on Darth Ghasta's shoulder. "I'm sure you could feel Revan's Force aura."

"Yeah, he was just barely dark. Revan is uncorrupted by the Dark Side." Darth Ghasta said. "Revan is still Revan."

"And I have no doubt that Revan will train us how to do the same. To use the Dark Side, but keep the majority of whom we are inside." Darth Volcanus said.

Just then, a comm transmission came into the room. "General Torwyn, we have arrived at our destination, and we need your input on what to do next."

"We'll be there shortly." Darth Volcanus said into the comm unit. He turned to his companions, and said, "We'll finish this later, if we must. Right now, we have a job to do."

**6 months later…**

The fleet had just finished cleaning up the Mandalore sector when they got a message from a shuttle that came out of hyperspace. Revan and Malak had finished with their mission, and had what they needed.

Darth Volcanus, who took care of Revan's flagship while he was gone, was the first to meet them in the docking bay. He stood at outside the loading ramp, awaiting the arrival of Revan and Malak.

Revan was the same as he had been when he left, but Malak had changed drastically. Instead of the orange light armor Malak wore throughout the Mandalorian Wars, he wore something more form fitting, but much heavier. And this armor was a blood red, with a black cape over his right shoulder. But the most significant change was Malak's Force aura. Unlike Revan, whose Force aura was just dark enough to pass for a Sith Lord, Malak's aura was completely dark. And it frightened him slightly to see this. But Darth Volcanus pushed these thoughts out his mind, and greeted his general.

"How did your journey go, Lord Revan?" Darth Volcanus said.

"Very well. We now have the means to crush the Republic." Revan said, walking toward the turbolift that would take him to the bridge. "Malak has also learned much. He will make a fine Sith Lord, once his time has come."

Malak just grinned sadistically at that comment. "But, until then, I will learn as much as I can, _master._" He said, coldly.

Revan just chuckled. "I could not teach you everything I know about the Sith in such a short time, _my apprentice_." Revan turned his head toward Malak. "Patience was never one of your strong traits as a Jedi, and you've gotten worse the further you've fallen. You WILL learn patience, or you won't live long enough to regret it."

"What are your orders, my lord?" Darth Volcanus said, trying to stop an argument that was brewing.

And Revan was happy to change the subject. "Contact the fleet, and have Generals Nartano and Banab come to my quarters." Revan said. He turned his head his apprentice. "Malak, once we are done addressing the fleet, I want you to take command and set the course for the Star Forge."

Malak nodded, and grinned sadistically. "Of course, _master._ "

Ten minutes later, Revan, Malak, Darth Volcanus, Darth Ghasta and Darth Entropi all stood on the bridge of Revan's flagship, the _Onslaught._ Revan looked into the holocam, which was sending his image to all of the capital ships, and held his hands in front of him. "Make sure this is being broadcasted across the entire fleet." Revan said. He crossed his arms in front of him, awaiting confirmation from each commander.

Once he got the confirmation, Revan began his speech. "You are all here because you have seen the Republic for what is it; weak and past it's prime. We all know that the Republic would have been crushed under the collective boots of the Mandalorians if I hadn't joined you." Revan uncrossed his arms. "But the Republic, and more importantly, the Jedi, don't agree. They say that the Republic would have won without my actions. But we know the truth. The Outer Rim was burning, soldiers were dieing, and the Mandalorians were eradicating worlds, all for their concept of 'honor' and 'glory'." Revan said. "If I hadn't acted, you would all be dead."

Revan paced for a moment, collecting his thoughts, and allowed his words to sink in. "And now the Jedi want me to relinquish command, return to the Council, and face trial. All because I disobeyed them, and won a war they were happy to sit back and watch. Now, would any of you go back, face trial for doing the right thing? I don't think so. That's why we must strike first, before the Jedi come to retrieve me. You all followed me because you believed my way was the best. Well now, my way is to wipe out the hypocritical Jedi Order and make the Republic strong, to ensure something like this never happens again. We will show the Republic and the Order that they are weak without us!"

The troops began to stir from Revan's words, agreeing with everything he said. Revan held up his hand, and everyone fell silent. "But right now, we do not have the resources to wage war on the Republic. We have enough to take individual planets, but not to hold them. With our current strength, we cannot even hold a hyperspace route. However, that will soon change. For the past 6 months, Malak and I have searched the galaxy for the hyperspace coordinates of the 'Star Forge.' And last week, we found it. The Star Forge is a space station in the Unknown Regions, capable of creating raw materials out of the Dark Side. With the Star Forge creating the ships, droids, vehicles, armor and weapons we need, we will crush the Republic!" Revan said, clenching his fist in front of him. "Fleet commanders; input the coordinates I gave you into your navicomputers. An infinite fleet awaits us!"

Revan powered down the holocam and turned to Malak. "Make sure all hyperdrives are linked up for the trip. I want no one left behind." He said to Malak. "You will also prepare them for what they will expect when we get there." Revan looked over at his Sith Triumvirate, and then spoke again. "As for me, I will return to my quarters and begin the indoctrination of these Jedi Generals into the Sith teachings."

Malak grunted at Revan, but did as he was told. _You may be more powerful now, Revan, but one day, the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith will be mine._ He thought as Revan walked by.

Five minutes later, Revan and his Sith Triumvirate had finished locking, soundproofing and sweeping the room for spying equipment. After destroying anything they found, Revan removed his mask, which signified to his students that they could speak freely.

Darth Volcanus was the first to do so. "I don't trust him Revan. Malak has fallen to the Dark Side almost completely. He's dangerous."

Revan grinned slightly. "True, but he knows he is no where near my power. And for the moment, he is useful as a figurehead. But once a worthy individual shows them self, I will dispose of Malak, and let my new apprentice in on my plans."

This shocked Darth Entropi. "Malak doesn't know? Are you crazy?"

"Somewhat." Revan said. "But if I told him of 'my master', Malak would betray me far sooner than I want him to, all for the chance to learn from Vlad himself. To stop the real threat to the Republic, Malak and those under him must remain in the dark."

Darth Entropi sighed. "You've got a point. But what about us? What are our roles in all this?"

"I've wondered that myself." Darth Ghasta said. "You specifically sought us out, and I'd like to know why you've chosen us."

Revan grinned once again. "As I said six months ago, you three are the brightest, the strongest, and the most skilled in your area of expertise."

Revan removed his hood, and sat down in his chair. "As for your roles," he said with a chuckle. "You will be my champions. Lady Entropi, you are to research the techniques of both the Sith and the Jedi, and see how they can be used against 'my master'. Lord Ghasta, you will be my assassin. You are to destabilize worlds by assassinating those who are too influential and too powerful to submit to me, making them ripe for conquest. And Lord Volcanus, you are to the ensure loyalty among those who embrace the Dark Side too completely."

"But aren't you concerned that we will end up like Malak? That our every action will be consumed by the Dark Side?" Darth Volcanus asked.

"Malak was always skirting the Dark Side, even during his Jedi training. He was taught to repress his emotions, not control them, as I was. And that repression caused him to fall quickly when he was finally allowed to release them." Revan said, coldly. "You three are in a similar situation. Before I begin teaching you of the Dark Side, I will teach you how to control your emotions, making you less susceptible its pull."

Each student bowed before Revan. "Well, I think I speak for the group when I say we are ready to learn."

"Good." Revan said calmly, motioning his hand downward. "Now sit, and open your minds to me. Your training begins now."


	2. Subjugation of Korriban

"That's the Star Forge?" Darth Volcanus said. He stood on the bridge of the Onslaught with Revan, Malak, Darth Entropi and Darth Ghasta, looking at the giant space station in front of them. The station was huge, larger that the closest planet, and seemed to be feeding on the energy produced from the nearby star.

"Yes," Revan said, his arms crossed across his chest. "That is how we will create the machines we need to crush the Republic." Revan then turned his head toward Malak. "Transmit the codes needed to make sure the disruptor field doesn't destroy the fleet."

"And why can't you do it, Revan?!" Malak snapped back.

"Because I told you to, _my apprentice_. Now, do as I said, or I will show you why I am the master!" Revan shot back at Malak. _If he keeps going in the direction he's going, Malak is going to do something stupid that will cost me everything I've worked for._

After inputting the frequency codes needed to bypass the disruptor field, the short trip to the Star Forge was uneventful, with the exception of Malak bickering with Revan. The Sith Triumvirate watched, and they all agreed that one day, Revan was going to show Malak that this insubordination would not be tolerated.

When the ships were docked, everyone started filing out and into the docking bay. Revan looked around, at all the soldiers still clad in their Republic uniforms, which had followed him. 7000 men and women, spread across 10 capital ships, had followed him after the Mandalorian Wars, out of a possible 100 capital ships.

"For the next few weeks, this will be your new home. During that time, you will all be indoctrinated into the Sith teachings. Also, the Star Forge will create the weapons, armor and everything else we are going to need. Malak will show you around, and then you will find yourself your quarters. We will begin training tomorrow." Revan said. He turned to Malak, and could see him fuming. "Malak, I'm taking my Jedi Generals and heading toward the observatory. Meet me there once you're done."

"And why should I lead these fools around? I am a Sith Lord, not some butler droid!" Malak yelled at Revan.

"You know the layout of the Star Forge,_ my apprentice_, and I have business to take care of." Revan said. But before he could turn around, Malak forcefully grabbed his arm.

"Why are you so interested in those generals anyway? _I_ am your apprentice; _I_ should be getting your training!" Malak shouted. Just then, Malak's hand was released from Revan's arm, and suddenly, his fingers began snapping.

"And you will, my apprentice, but all of the Jedi need to be indoctrinated into the Sith teachings. And these three will have a specific role in things to come. In the mean time, you will learn patience, or I'll do a lot worse than just break your hand." Revan said. And just as he finished talking, the bones in Malak's hand stopped snapping. "Now, heal yourself up, and do as you're told."

Once on the observatory, Revan motioned for his Sith triumvirate to follow him to the viewing platform. Once they reached the transparisteel window, Revan spoke up.

"All right, now that you can speak freely, you can say what you're all probably thinking." Revan said, pacing back and forth.

Darth Entropi was the one to speak. "It seems like Malak has a bug up his butt about something."

"He feels that he is my equal in all of this, that he knows almost everything there is to know about the Sith. He is a fool, and he knows little about what is going on around him. The only reason he was an effective dirt general was because he had the Force to guide him. That's why I had him command strike teams and ground troops, instead of fleets, as you three and Vhae Pano did." Revan said.

All three nodded, understanding what Revan meant. The battles Malak had won, though important, were not nearly as pivotal as the victories that Revan had accomplished. Malak was a leader, but not a tactician. And, in order to win a war, you needed to be both.

**One year later…**

"You have done well," Revan said, as he led his Sith triumvirate to one of the equipment creation rooms. "You are now ready to truly assume the roles I gave you a year ago. But before you do, I have something for all of you."

Revan opened the door to the equipment room, revealing a computer, something that looked like a sonic shower, and a durasteel crate. "In this room, I will create clothing, weapons and armor specifically for each of you." Revan said. "You will step into that bio-scanner, and I will use this terminal to scan you. From there, the Star Forge will use the Force to create your equipment."

Ten minutes later, all three members of the Sith triumvirate were dressed in their new equipment. Darth Volcanus was clad in heavy, yet surprisingly flexible, armor that appeared to have been crafted with Sith Alchemy. The black and blood red coloring of the armor matched the hilt and blade colors of the twin lightsabers that Volcanus, and the single blades his companions, had made earlier. The most notable things, however, were his gauntlets and helmet. The gauntlets were the same color and texture of the rest of the armor, but formed sharp claws at the fingertips. The helmet was even stranger. The helmet, though made from the same materials as the rest of the armor, appeared to be in the shape of a picked clean tuk'ata skull. In addition, there was a long, black cloak to hide the armor when traveling. And, because of the more ancient version of Sith Alchemy used, the armor was resistant to lightsaber blades.

Darth Ghasta's armor was no less impressive. Built for stealth, the material used appeared to be leather-like, but it was no less durable than that Darth Volcanus'. The black and dark blue allowed him to blend into any shadow, and gave him the ability to warp the light around him. He wore a mask similar to Revan's, though there were dark blues in place of the reds of Revan's mask. There was also a stealth belt includes with the armor, which, when enhanced by the properties of the rest of his armor, made him completely undetectable by scanners, sight or sound. He also wore a similar cloak that Volcanus wore, though the material was lighter, allowing for a freedom of movement not found in Volcanus' cloak. And, like Volcanus' armor, Darth Ghasta's armor was resistant to lightsaber blades.

Darth Entropi's clothing was the only set that was drastically different. Though they appeared as simple dark Jedi robes, they were far more. The robes were made of the same highly durable, yet highly flexible, materials used to create her companions' armor, and still retained the lightsaber resistant properties. Her clothing, unlike her companions', was not created for intimidation or stealth, but for comfort and ease of movement, allowing her to concentrate more on wielding the Force and weakening the resolve of her enemies.

"I have a mission for you three," Revan said as soon as they left the equipment room. "You are to go to Korriban, and bring the Sith there under my rule. Tell them you are emissaries of the Dark Lord, and if they don't believe you, show them. Once you have subjugated Korriban, contact me, and I will be there shortly."

"Wait a minute; didn't you and Malak already go there for a Star Map?" Darth Ghasta asked.

"Yes, we did, but we posed as hopefuls, not the Dark Lord and his apprentice. I didn't wear my armor, and neither did Malak." Revan said. "Any other questions?"

"No, my lord. We will leave at once." Darth Volcanus said.

"Good. I hope to see you soon then. And may the Force be with you." Revan said as he walked off.

Upon reaching the hangar, the Sith triumvirate selected a light freighter, with two gun turrets, both dorsal and ventral, four heavy laser cannons, two on each side, and a hyperdrive capable of getting to across the galaxy in a quarter of the time it standard hyperdrives took, all created with Star Forge technology. The Sith triumvirate boarded the ship, which they decided to name the _Krayt Dragon_, and familiarized themselves with the controls before blasting off and jumping into hyperspace.

The trip was uneventful, though the Sith triumvirate was surprised to find a spaceport on the surface. "Strange, that Revan didn't tell up about the spaceport." Darth Entropi said.

"Does it matter? The existence of a space port doesn't affect out mission in the slightest." Darth Volcanus said, flipping his hood over his helmet. "Now come on, we have a job to do."

Upon exiting the Krayt Dragon, the Sith triumvirate was greeted by a Czerka dock master. "_Welcome to Korriban. You three are Jedi, here to enter the academy, correct?_" The Twi'lek said.

"You're half right." Darth Volcanus said. "We are here to enter the academy, but we are not Jedi. We are Sith."

The dock master's eyes got as big as dinner plates at hearing that. "_Forgive me, honorable Sith master. I did not mean to offend you._" He said, with fear in his voice.

"Calm yourself, dock master. We are not like the temperamental fools you are used to dealing with. We are…" Darth Entropi said, searching for the correct term to use. "Sith Masters, for a lack of a better term. We have learned the control that the students and hopefuls lack."

"_If you say so. But all the same, I still wish to be careful around you._" The dock master said. "_Since you're Sith, I won't charge you the docking fee. Enjoy your stay on Korriban._" The dock worker said, as he opened the door.

As the Sith triumvirate walked through the spaceport, they noticed many other beings in Czerka uniforms running around. "It seems like Czerka is using this spaceport as a base of operations." Darth Ghasta said.

"All Czerka cares about is lining their pockets with credits, so they would need a base of operations for Sith space. Korriban was their best choice, allowing them go get in good with the Sith." Darth Volcanus said. "But Czerka does not concern us. Our mission is the academy."

Exiting Dreshdae, the Sith triumvirate saw a large building stone building in front of them, with a huge, heavy door and a young man guarding it. The young man wore a set of Krath armor, with a Sith sword in his hand.

"I haven't seen you before, so that means you aren't a student of this academy, a master or a servant. So, unless you've got a delivery, frag off!" The guard said.

Darth Volcanus just glared at the guard, and using the Force, began crushing the man's throat.

"We are not just some pathetic hopefuls. We are emissaries of the Dark Lord, and we demand to see the head of this academy." Darth Volcanus said. After a few seconds, he dropped the guard, and watched him gasp for air. "Now, let us in, or I'll do that again, and this time, I won't release you."

"All right, I'll take you to see him. But Master Jorak won't be happy to see you." The guard said, opening the door.

"We're counting on it," Darth Ghasta said as he followed the guard into the academy.

"Gavin, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the door!" Jorak Uln, the master of the academy, shouted as the guard led the Sith triumvirate into the academy.

"The big guy said that they are emissaries of the Dark Lord, and that they would kill me if I didn't bring them to you." Gavin said, shirking away from the Sith triumvirate.

"Really?" Jorak said, walking over to Darth Volcanus. "Then you know that Exar Kun has been dead for over 35 years now. And you claim to be his emissaries?"

"Exar Kun was a fool. We serve the new Dark Lord, and we've come to bring this academy under his control." Darth Volcanus said, as Jorak circled him and his group.

That brought a chuckle to Jorak. "You are brave to make demands here, young one. With the number of apprentices here, as well as the soldiers we have on duty, we could crush you like ants!"

That was the cue for the Sith Triumvirate to draw their weapons. "Lord Revan said you would resist," Darth Volcanus said, as he activated his lightsabers. "And he has given authorization to do what is needed to subjugate this academy, even if it means slaughtering each and everyone here." His companions did the same, readying themselves for the battle that was to come.

"Very well," Jorak said, motioning for the soldiers and apprentices on the current level to move. "If you want to die so badly, I will grant you your wish." Jorak said.

"Kill them." Jorak said, and watched as the soldiers and apprentices charged at the Sith triumvirate. What he didn't count on was the skill and power that they possessed. Within seconds, the Sith triumvirate had slain all of the soldiers and apprentices sent before them.

"If you wish to send more of your apprentices to their death, call then now." Darth Volcanus said, throwing his cloak off his shoulders. "We aren't even breathing heavy yet."

At that moment, more Sith apprentices came running from the corners of the academy. Some wore simple, dark renditions of Jedi robes, while others were clad in the armor of the Krath. Some wielded lightsabers, but most had Sith swords, and all foolish enough to challenge Revan's specially trained Sith warriors.

The battle was swift, with the Sith triumvirate standing uninjured and victorious. That's when they heard Jorak clapping his hands.

"Well done. You've proven your strength, and that is what matters most." Jorak said as he walked over to Darth Volcanus. "So, the Dark Lord wants control of this academy?"

"In so many words," Darth Volcanus said, deactivating his lightsabers. "Soon, Lord Revan will be waging an all out war on the Republic, and will need a place to train anyone who comes to our side. We also need a staging camp to assault the Hydian Way."

"And what do I get in return?" Jorak said.

"Other than a role in Lord Revan's New Sith Empire?" Darth Entropi said, grinning slightly. "You'll have to ask Lord Revan yourself. We were told to inform him of when we had control of the academy."

"The Dark Lord is coming here?" Jorak said, squirming a little. Having his students attack the Dark Lord's emissaries did not look good on him.

But Darth Volcanus just grinned. "You have nothing to worry about Jorak. If we weren't strong enough to survive your tests, that means we aren't worthy to serve the Dark Lord. So, you will receive no repercussions from Lord Revan." That put Jorak at ease, until the words from the Sith triumvirate.

"But we need to contact him. If you would lead us to your long range communicator, we can take care of it ourselves." Darth Entropi said.

And so Jorak Uln lead them to his quarters and showed the Sith triumvirate the communication console. Jorak left, closing the door behind him, and Darth Volcanus and Darth Ghasta removed their masks while Darth Entropi punched in the coordinates of Revan's quarters in the Star Forge.

"That was faster than I expected," Revan said as his hologram appeared before them. "Tell me, how is Master Jorak doing?"

"As pitiful as expected, Lord Revan." Darth Volcanus said. "He sent some of his soldiers at us, but we took care of them quickly and efficiently."

"Good. I take it that he's ready for my arrival then?" Revan asked.

"Yes, my lord." Darth Volcanus answered. "Is there anything you want us to do until you arrive?"

"There are a few things." Revan said. "Monitor their training, find out how much they know about the ancient Sith, and prepare the academy of our arrival."

"Our arrival?" Darth Ghasta said. "You're not bringing Malak, are you?"

"Unfortunately, I have to. I have to let Malak think he's important, or else he might challenge me before I want him to. And until I find a new apprentice, I need Malak, if only for a figurehead." Revan said. He turned off the holoprojector, and left his Sith triumvirate to their tasks.

And so, over the next four days, the Sith triumvirate performed the tasks that Revan gave to them. Darth Ghasta used his skill in stealth and his stealth belt to sneak around the academy and spy in the training methods. And each time he saw it, he documented the lack of emotional control he saw in not only the apprentices, but the masters as well.

Darth Entropi spent her time in the library, pouring through the documentation on what was found out in the Valley of the Dark Lords. While she didn't find too much that she didn't already know, the things she didn't know were extremely informative. Especially what she found on Marka Ragnos, the last true Dark Lord of the Sith.

And, to fulfill his task, Darth Volcanus stuck to Jorak Uln like glue. He spent the days informing Jorak of Revan's accomplishments and visions of his Sith Empire, as well as Revan's wishes for the academy.

Four days later, the Sith triumvirate stood in the space port docks, awaiting the arrival of Revan. They had moved the _Krayt Dragon_ into a Sith hanger, so the dock which they originally landed in was clear.

The shuttle that Revan and Malak had used to return to the fleet is what they landed in the space port, and out walked Revan, with Malak in tow. The Sith triumvirate knelt before their master and his apprentice, out of respect for Revan.

"Rise," Revan said, motioning for his apprentices to stand. The Sith triumvirate stood, and Revan spoke again. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, my lord," Darth Volcanus said. "The academy is yours. Master Jorak has been informed of your wishes, though he does have questions."

"Why would he ask questions?" Malak said. "The orders of the Dark Lord are to be obeyed, not questioned."

"We don't want stupid Sith, Malak." Revan said as they walked through Dreshdae. "We need loyal soldiers if we are going to conquer the galaxy, and you can't have loyalty if your underlings are in the dark about your goals."

"And they can remain in the dark, for all I care. Our goals can be accomplished through fear and power." Malak shot back at Revan.

"And that is why I am the Dark Lord, Malak." Revan said. "I have earned their respect, and therefore, their loyalty. People would die for me because they believe in me, while they would only die for you because they fear you would kill them."

"And what's wrong with that?" Malak said, practically growling at his master.

"When you have their loyalty, people will stand by you through anything. But when they fear you, they will defect at the first feasible opportunity." Revan said. "Loyalty wins wars, fear loses them. And I intend to win."

Upon entering the academy, Revan, Malak and the Sith triumvirate watched as everyone in the entrance hall kneeled before them.

"Rise, Master Jorak. My emissaries have told me much about you." Revan said.

"All good, I hope." Jorak said.

"Not completely. There are some changes I wish to make around here." Revan said. "But we will speak of that later. For now, show me around the academy."

Two hours later, Revan, Malak, and the Sith triumvirate were shown to the quarters that had been prepared for them, behind the door just off the entrance hall. An extra bed had been brought in, so there were enough places to sleep for all five of them.

"Jorak is too unstable to be useful for long." Malak said once the doors were closed.

"That's why we need to replace him, and soon. As with intelligent underlings, we need mentally stable Sith to conquer the galaxy." Revan said, removing his mask. Only his apprentice and his Sith triumvirate were allowed to see his face. If anyone else even attempted to get a peek at his face, they would face the full wrath of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"For once, we agree." Malak said, grinning slightly. "I've seen how worthless soldiers who lose it are in battle during the Mandalorian Wars."

"I have a potential replacement for him, my lord." Darth Ghasta said, after removing his mask. "Jorak's apprentice, Uthar Wynn. He's far more stable than Jorak, quicker on his feet, and has the potential to become far more powerful than Jorak could ever become. He would be a far better master of the academy than Jorak can be."

"Good." Revan said. "Though I trust your instincts, I would like to meet Uthar before I make my decision."

"Of course, my lord." Darth Ghasta said, though he knew Revan's answer already. _Start grooming for his role immediately._

The next morning, Revan and his group were greeted by Jorak Uln in the entrance hall.

"Good Morning, Lord Revan, I trust you slept well?" Jorak said.

"I do not need sycophants, so stop sucking up to me." Revan said, waving Jorak away. "Now, bring me your apprentice. I want to make sure your underlings are worthy of serving me."

Jorak was about call one of the guards to get Uthar, when Malak stopped him.

"No, Revan told YOU to bring your apprentice to him! Do as you're told, or I'll show you just how worthless you are!" Malak said, in a threatening tone.

Jorak tried looking back at Revan, but was once again stopped by Malak. "Don't look at him, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Malak shouted. "He may be the Dark Lord, but I am next in line! And if you want to continue your pitiful existence, I suggest you do as I tell you!"

Revan, who had been watching the whole altercation with his arms crossed across his chest, grinned slightly behind his mask. As brutish as Malak was, sometimes that brutishness was effective, and sometimes needed. Especially when dealing with the remnants of Exar Kun and the Krath. But, eventually, Malak's brutishness would become more of a liability than an asset, and Revan would need to replace him. But, that day was in the future, and having Malak weed out the cowardly underlings would be beneficial for the time being.

A few minutes later, Jorak had brought his apprentice, to the entrance hall. "This is Uthar Wynn, my apprentice." Jorak said. Uthar bowed before the Dark Lord and his apprentice, having been told how temperamental Malak was.

"Tell me Uthar," Revan said, getting right to the point. "How long have you been Jorak's apprentice?"

"Four years, my lord." Uthar said. "Though I have been at this academy for ten."

"I see." Revan said. _So, he hasn't been corrupted by Exar Kun's foolish teachings._ "Were you ever a Jedi?"

"Not at all, my lord." Uthar shot back quickly.

"Are you sure? We will not look down on you for being a Jedi prior to coming here. My apprentice, my emissaries and I were all Jedi before becoming Sith." Revan said.

"Yes, I was a Jedi, long ago." Uthar admitted. "But that is not who I am now."

Revan chuckled. "I understand completely, Uthar. Just as we have, you have seen the Jedi teachings as they are; flawed." Revan motioned to the Sith triumvirate. "Stay here with my emissaries. They have much to discuss with you. Your master will be giving Malak and me a tour of the Valley of the Dark Lords."

"Of course, my Lord." Uthar said, bowing before the Dark Lord.

As soon as Revan, Malak and Jorak left, the Sith triumvirate led Uthar to their quarters, and sealed the door behind them.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we brought you here." Darth Volcanus said.

Uthar nodded.

"Lord Revan wants you to take over the academy before we leave here. You are calm, powerful, intelligent, and quick witted; traits that Lord Revan prizes above all else." Darth Volcanus said. "You will make a fine leader of the academy."

"But there's so much I don't know…" Uthar said, before being cut off by Darth Entropi.

"Once Lord Revan, Lord Malak and my companions leave, I will stay behind and complete your training. You will learn in weeks things that Jorak would make you wait years for." Darth Entropi said. "Besides, Jorak Uln is too unstable, and too tainted by Exar Kun's teachings to have any part in Lord Revan's Sith Empire."

Uthar was about to ask a question, but thought better of it. Darth Volcanus, however, put his fears at ease.

"Ask your question Uthar. Lord Revan prizes thinking Sith over a blindly obedient Sith, and so do we." Volcanus said.

Uthar looked at Darth Volcanus inquisitively for a moment. This large, brown skinned Sith was strange compared to the Sith he had dealt with in the past decade; he, as well as his companions and the Dark Lord, were calm and well mannered, unlike his master. But, they were fierce in battle, and had an unnatural command of the Dark Side that he had never heard of before. He hadn't been foolish enough to attack the Sith triumvirate when they first arrived, but he saw how powerful they were. And if they followed this "Revan", then it meant that Revan was more powerful still. And if Revan prized free thinking, then maybe, the Sith could thrive once again.

"What does Lord Revan have against Exar Kun?" Uthar asked, unfamiliar with Exar beyond the obviously biased stories his master told him.

"Exar was a fool. Though powerful and intelligent, Exar Kun was worthless when it came to execution of his plans. All Exar cared about was his own power, instead of the fate of the galaxy." Darth Ghasta said.

"And Lord Revan is different?" Uthar asked.

"Of course he's different!" Darth Volcanus exclaimed. "While Lord Revan and Exar share many traits, Lord Revan is different in many ways. Lord Revan isn't blinded by his own selfish desires! He desires peace and strength for the galaxy, under his rule! Never again will the galaxy be as weak as the Republic is!"

"And you truly believe that he can do that?" Uthar said. He was possibly walking on thin ice with his questions, but the Sith triumvirate had told him that wanted him to ask questions, so he was sure that they wouldn't do anything to him, no matter the question.

And his suspicions were correct. "Revan is the very embodiment of strength and power, and only the strongest should control the galaxy. Through Revan's strength, the galaxy will be stronger, safer and more secure than ever before!" Darth Ghasta said.

_Such conviction. They truly believe in him, completely._ Uthar thought. _And if what these three say is true, Revan might actually succeed where Exar Kun failed!_ "All right, I'll do it." Uthar said.

"Good." Darth Volcanus said. "Over the next few days, I will teach you a few techniques you'll need to defeat your master. When everything's all said and done, you will be the embodiment of power at this academy."

A few days later, as Revan and Malak were about to leave, Uthar Wynn walked up into the entrance hall, with the Sith triumvirate in tow. "Jorak, I'm here to challenge you for leadership of the academy! You are a weak and insane old fool who doesn't deserve to rule this academy!" Uthar said, holding a new, un-ignited double-bladed lightsaber in his right hand.

Jorak's eyes grew wide when he heard his apprentice. He looked at Revan, then at Uthar, then at Revan again. "You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?!"

"Of course I did, you fool. I have no use for a cowardly, insane old fool who was tainted by Exar Kun. Now, face your apprentice, and complete his transition!" Revan said in a condescending tone.

Jorak turned to Uthar, and glared at him. "There's still a great deal about the Dark Side that you don't know, Uthar." Jorak said, taking the lightsaber from his belt, and igniting it. "And that lack of knowledge will cost you your life!" Then Jorak charged Uthar.

Uthar easily sidestepped Jorak, and ignited both blades of his double-bladed lightsaber. "Then enlighten me, master!" Uthar said, with contempt in his voice.

Rage filled Jorak's eyes, and, while it fueled the Dark Side within, also made him clumsy and careless. His attacks were powerful, but unfocused; and when dueling with a lightsaber, focus was a necessity.

"What's the matter, Jorak?" Uthar mocked. "What happened to the lessons of Exar Kun? Of how power would get you through anything?"

"You little…" Jorak said. "You will die today!" Jorak raised his hand up, pointing all his fingers at Uthar. Then, energy began crackling at his fingertips. Electricity then flew from his fingertips, directed at his former apprentice.

Uthar was ready, however. He held his hand up, and using the Force, began collecting the energy of the lightning.

That angered Jorak even more. He intensified the lightning, hoping to overwhelm Uthar's concentration, and electrocute him in the process.

But Uthar maintained his concentration, until Jorak finally tired. Having collected a large ball of energy, Uthar sent the Force lightning right back at Jorak. As the electricity coursed through Jorak's body, it dropped him to his knees, and Uthar just glared at the weak fool he was finally seeing Jorak to be.

"I should have never waited this long to challenge you, Jorak." Uthar said, raising his lightsaber for the final strike.

"Stop." Revan said. And those words got a look from Uthar, Jorak, and Malak.

"You're showing him mercy? Jorak has shown himself to be as weak as he is cowardly, and you are showing him mercy?" Malak said.

"This is no act of mercy, Malak." Revan said. "This is an act of humiliation. He is distained by the Dark Lord, and he was defeated by someone he considers his inferior. If he dies, his humiliation is over. If he lives, he has to live with that humiliation."

Revan walked up to Jorak, and got right up in his face. "Get out of here. And if anyone sees you again, or you make trouble for my Sith, you will be killed on sight. Do you understand?"

Jorak just nodded. "Good." Revan said. "Escort him out." He said, looking straight at Darth Volcanus. Volcanus did so, and Revan looked directly at Uthar.

"You are now the headmaster of this academy. Rule wisely, or you will be disposed of as your former master was." Revan said. "Lady Entropi will remain behind, to instruct you in my teachings. She will also show you what you need to know to rule this academy, and help you find an apprentice for yourself."

"Thank you, my lord." Uthar said, bowing before Revan. "I will not disappoint you."

"I am confident you won't, Uthar. Once Lady Entropi deems you ready, contact me, and I will give you your orders." Revan said. Then, he and Malak turned, and exited the academy.


	3. Missions for Revan

A year passed had passed after Uthar took the role of the Korriban Academy's role as master, and it was time for Darth Entropi to leave. But, before she left, she wanted to make sure that Uthar chose a worthy apprentice. She wanted someone who would conform to Revan's view of how the Sith should be; an intelligent, questioning being who was only cruel and ruthless when they needed to be. Force potential was less important than knowing how to use what they had available to them. They had to be able to control their anger, their emotions, and be beneficial to Revan's cause. In short, everything that Darth Malak wasn't.

They spent a few days going through the academy's databases, searching through the teachers for a suitable apprentice. Who they found was interesting; a former Twi'lek slave named Yuthura Ban. Originally from Sleheyron, Yuthura was a slave to Omeesh the Hutt, a cruel master who tortured his slaves regularly. Craving vengeance and determined not to simply be "nothing," Yuthura maneuvered herself into a position to strike out at her master, slitting the drunken worm's throat while in his bedchamber. As she fled Sleheyron by stowing aboard a cargo ship, it was inevitable that she would be discovered by the crew. They abandoned her on a desolate planetoid.

Though by all rights she should have died, by the will of the Force she was relatively quickly discovered by a passing Jedi, who, seeing her great Force potential, decided that she should be trained in the ways of the Jedi. So it was that she was taken to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine to train despite her somewhat advanced age.

Though possessing exceptional skills, she was unable to let go of her anger towards her former oppressors and all others who would practice slavery. She saw the apparent Jedi inaction over the matter as intolerable. Unable to resolve her differences with the Jedi, she abandoned them and their teachings, swearing to find a new means to achieve the power necessary to combat the wickedness of slavery throughout the Galaxy. She was to find these means in the Sith Academy on Korriban.

"Good choice Uthar," Darth Entropi said when she saw Yuthura's information. "All we need is to make her forget about the desire to combat slavery, and we have a perfect servant for Lord Revan. Can't have her distracted, after all."

"That is true. Should we have a servant bring her to us?" Uthar said.

"No." Darth Entropi said. "Let's find her ourselves. That will give her an idea of how important she is about to become."

They found Yuthura training a student in lightsaber combat in the training room. Uthar and Darth Entropi watched as Yuthura tested the student's skills, making subtle movements and watched the student's reaction accordingly. Eventually, though, the student got tired, and sloppy. Once Yuthura saw this, she ended this by parrying the student's lightsaber out of her hand.

"You need to learn to pace yourself, and use the Force to sustain you." Yuthura said, deactivating her lightsaber. "Master the Force, and it will serve you well." The student bowed to Yuthura, acknowledging what she had taught her, and ran off toward the rest of her training.

"Well done, Yuthura." Uthar said.

"Thank you, Master Uthar." Yuthura said.

"Come with me. I have something to discuss with you." Uthar said.

"Of course, Master Uthar." Yuthura said.

Once they got to Uthar's quarters, Darth Entropi closed the door, and Yuthura swallowed hard. People rarely came to Uthar's quarters for any reason, and usually, when a person wasn't a servant, they were in big trouble.

"As you know, Yuthura, I have been without an apprentice ever since I took over this academy almost a year ago. After searching for a few days through the academy's databases, I have come to the conclusion that you are the best candidate." Uthar said.

Yuthura was shocked, but was pleased. "Thank you, Master Uthar. I will serve you well." She said.

"See that you do." Uthar said.

"Now that you have an apprentice, it is time for me to leave. I must return to Lord Revan at once, and report on your progress." Darth Entropi said, placing her hand on Uthar's shoulder. "I will return once a year, however, to ensure Lord Revan's choice was a good one."

**Coruscant…**

The Jedi temple shone brightly, even in the dark, but the amount of light mattered little to Darth Ghasta. With his stealth gear and his training, Darth Ghasta would be able to complete his mission with little problem.

His mission was simple in concept, but difficult in execution. He needed to sneak into the heart of the Jedi temple, enter the Jedi archival chamber, copy the database of older Padawans and younger Knights, and escape alive, all without being detected by the Jedi inside. He would need all of the training he had at the hands of Lord Revan in how to hide his Force aura in order to make it through this.

He stared up at the spire in the middle of the platform, which housed the archives, along with just about everything else the Order had on Coruscant, and went over in his head on his possible route. He needed to get up 200 floors to get to the archive chamber, without using turbolifts. He took a deep breath, activated his stealth belt, and began his mission.

Darth Ghasta looked up from the wall he was going to have to scale. _Damn, that's high_. He thought, as he pressed a button on his belt. At that moment, he felt the slight vibration in his gloves, indicating the magnets had been activated. He placed his hands on the wall, and felt the fingertips adhere to the wall. He placed his feet on the wall, and began his ascent.

He slowly made his way up 200 floors, only to see there was no way in at the 200th floor. _Great, this is exactly what I needed._ He examined his surroundings, noticing a window 5 floor down and to the left of him. He crawled over to the window, and pulled a small device out of his belt. He places on the transparisteel window, and area around it started to glow slightly. He pressed a button on the device, and expanded the field, making it large enough for him to pass through the window.

Darth Ghasta slid in through the phased window, and turned off the device as soon as he got inside. He surveyed his surroundings, and got his bearings. Though he had never actually been here, he remembered the layout of this spire from the information Revan had given. _All right, I need to get up 5 floors, without being detected. Shouldn't be too hard, with how complacent the Jedi are._ Darth Ghasta thought.

Darth Ghasta crept slowly through the tower, completely aware that the more powerful Jedi could potentially see through his stealth technology. While the old ones were fools, they weren't stupid after all, so he had to be careful. He made his way to a turbolift, and snuck on as a younger Knight stepped on. Luckily, the Knight took the turbolift to the exact floor he needed to go. The implications of that, however, were slightly concerning to Darth Ghasta.

As the Knight made his way out of the turbolift, Darth Ghasta noticed the Knight was heading in the same direction he was. He stood back, and watched as the Knight made her was into the archive chamber, exactly where he needed to go.

Darth Ghasta stood there for a moment, figuring out what he was going to do. This young Jedi Knight was probably the night librarian, and probably had access to the information that Revan wanted. Darth Ghasta would have to get the codes from this young Knight so he could get access to the information that Revan wanted; But Darth Ghasta wasn't as skilled in the mental aspects of the Force that Darth Entropi was. And he didn't want to kill this Knight, because she was young enough to still be swayed to Revan's teachings.

Darth Ghasta opened one of the pouches on his belt, to see what he could use to disable this Jedi. After a few minutes of searching, he found a dart that he could be used to knock out the Jedi, if the dose of the poison was large enough to knock her out. He didn't want the dose to be too large, or he could kill her. Ghasta pulled out the item he kept the poison for the dart, and carefully measured the dose into the dart. _Enough to knock out a Ronto should do it._ Ghasta thought as he placed the dart in his wrist launcher. Locking the dart into place, Ghasta slowly made his way into the Library.

Upon entering the Library, Darth Ghasta was overwhelmed with the size of the room. The room had 3 long hallways of gigantic book shelves, containing information from the entire history of the Jedi. Darth Ghasta brought up the map of the archives on his wrist computer, and checked which terminal he needed to use in order to get the information he needed to get. After confirming the location, Ghasta made his way toward the rear of the library, near the analysis room.

The terminal was left alone, with the librarian nowhere to be seen. Darth Ghasta plugged his wrist computer into the terminal, and began the process of hacking terminal using the codes Revan had given him. Revan had told Ghasta that the codes were from Revan's former teacher, a Jedi historian herself. _I hope her codes still work, or I am up the creek without a paddle._

Fortunately for Ghasta, the codes worked, and he began going through the archives for the information he needed. He started downloading the entire database of Jedi currently active in the Order, so Revan would know the strength of the Order; and who would be useful to him. While the download was going on, Ghasta decided to check on the fates of the Jedi who went to war.

_What's this?_ Ghasta thought, as he saw a video that caught his eye. He stood there, watching the video of Vhae Pano, being put on trial for going to war. _He went back for help, and they put him on trial?! _He thought, as his anger built inside him. He continued watching, and he got even angrier, especially after what happened after Vhae was exiled. _They kept information from him?!_ Ghasta thought, as his anger and the Dark Side burned within him.

Unfortunately, the librarian detected the Dark Side aura that Ghasta was putting out. She immediately dropped what she was doing, and ran toward the disturbance. Upon reaching the terminal, though, the librarian found no one. She activated her lightsaber, and said, "Whoever you are, you do not belong here. Reveal yourself, and you will not be harmed."

Darth Ghasta, though, had no intention of being a Jedi prisoner. He looked down at his wrist computer, and noticed the download was nearly complete, but he still needed more time. He raised his right arm, and aimed the dart launcher at the Jedi. He waited for the right moment, a split second after she looks to the right, and fired the dart. The dart hit the librarian in the neck, and she dropped just as Ghasta's wrist computer alerted him that the download was complete.

Ghasta pulled the wire that was attaching his computer to the terminal and stood there for a second, debating on whether to hide the body of the librarian or not. His decision was made for him, however, when a group of Jedi brutes, the Temple's guards, stormed into the room, lightsabers blazing. Ghasta slowly backed away from terminal, hoping that he was calm enough to not be detected by the brutes as he made his way out.

The brutes, Jedi who were physically imposing and had a penchant for lightsaber combat, were specially trained to guard the Jedi Temple. They highly skilled in lightsaber combat, as well as detecting Force auras. And though they were still highly intelligent compared to the rest of the Galaxy, they were a little on the dumb side for Jedi. But, dumb or not, they were the most capable of all the Jedi in the Order to defend the Jedi Temple.

Darth Ghasta, having been more of a tactician, even when he was a Jedi, knew that his skill with a lightsaber was more inclined toward blaster defense than lightsaber combat. _I can't beat these guys._ Ghasta thought, as he slowly backed away from the console. Fear crept up on Ghasta, hoping beyond hope that the brutes weren't able to detect his aura. His movements were slow and deliberate, doing his best to get away.

For their part, the brutes were only one step behind him, searching where he had been instead of where he was. He made his way to the door, and once there, he sighed a sigh of relief. That was the worst decision for him to make, however, as that sigh allowed the brutes to get a bead on his location.

"Stop right there!" The brutes said, running across the library to the doorway.

_Dammit!_ Ghasta thought, as he started running away. _I let them find me through a physical clue!_ He pulled his lightsaber off his belt as he ran, in case he needed to use it. _Too many stupid mistakes!_

Ghasta continued running, doing the best he could to lose the brutes who were chasing, but the spire was circular; the only way down was through the turbolifts. _Great, _Ghasta thought, as he continued running. He had to keep some distance between him and the brutes, and, at the same time, buy some time to think. _I need to fight some of the greatest lightsaber combatants in the Jedi Order, without alerting the rest of the building. If I had Volcanus' skill, I could handle that easy, but I'm not Volcanus. I'm an assassin…_Ghasta thought. At that moment, a light went on inside his head._ That's right! I'm an assassin! I will kill them when I have the advantage._

Ghasta continued running, making his way around the building, shrinking his aura all the way, until he led the brutes back to the library entrance. The brutes stopped in front of the library, and reached out to the Force, to see of they could find Ghasta.

And that is when Ghasta struck. Still suppressing his aura, he quietly snuck up behind the larger brute, a heavily muscled blue skinned man, and set his lightsaber at the brute's neck. Ghasta quickly activated and deactivated the lightsaber, forcing the blade through the brute's neck, killing the brute instantly. The other brute, however, saw where the blade had come from, and attacked Ghasta's position. Ghasta was forced to reactivate his lightsaber to defend himself from the brute.

"I've never seen one with your abilities, _assassin._" The remaining brute said. "But you will not leave here alive to tell your masters what you have learned."

Ghasta knew that what the brute said was true; he would not leave there alive, unless he found a way to distract the brute so he could kill him on his terms. Using the Force, Ghasta threw the brute away from him. Once he was safe, Ghasta started running loudly and quickly, doing his best to distract the brute.

The brute started looking around wildly for Ghasta. Ghasta could feel the anger coming off the brute, and grinned slightly. He decided to push things a little farther, by throwing his voice and messing with the brute's perceptions.

"Careful, fool. Too much of that anger, and you'll end up like how you see me." Ghasta's voice said, right behind the brute.

The brute swung his lightsaber downward; full force behind him, but the moment he committed to the swing, the brute knew that Ghasta wasn't behind him. "How little you know of us," the brute said. "Jedi brutes are allowed to feel anger to a limited degree. It helps us fuel our aggressive combat style."

"Worthless Juyo user." Ghasta's voice said again, this time coming from the brute's left this time. "You're incomplete style will be your downfall."

The brute once again struck at the shadows, not understanding why. He _knew _that Ghasta was throwing his voice, but he didn't understand why he felt a presence in the Force when he did it. Unless…

The brute stood still, holding his arms at his side. "You are better than I expected, _assassin,_" the brute said. "Attacking my mind while you threw your voice. Your tactics will not work again."

"Then I guess I'll have to modify them." Ghasta's voice said, this time, appearing right in front of the brute. The brute had enough time to disregard it, before realizing he should have acting on his impulse to attack. He felt the pressure of a lightsaber blade press against his chest, and the immediate and intense pain of a lightsaber enter and stab through his heart.

Ghasta deactivated his lightsaber, and took a few steps back, to give him some room for when the brute fell. The brute staggered back two steps, before dropping to his knees. The brute looked around him for a moment, with a sad look on his face, as if he had finally placed the voice that he had been fighting. Then the brute's eyes rolled back into his head.

Ghasta stood there for a moment, torn at what he had done. He knew that, by serving Revan, he was going to have to kill Jedi, but actually doing it was something in of itself. The killing wasn't the problem at all, because he knew the moment he made his first lightsaber that he was going to have to kill someone someday. And he had killed many people since that day. But killing another Jedi; someone he had grown up with, took classes with, eaten meals with, made Ghasta begin to doubt his actions.

_Whatever Revan is looking for in that database had better be good._ Ghasta thought, as he got on the turbolift. He quickly rode down five floors, and used the same method to get in to get out of the building. He made his slow descent back down, and ran quickly back to his ship before deactivating his stealth gear.

Knowing he could do nothing about his sudden doubts until he returned to Revan, so he concentrated on the task at hand; getting off the planet. He began making the checks needed to make sure the ship was space worthy, and blasted off as soon as it was ready.

Upon reaching the Star Forge after a two day journey, Darth Ghasta heard a familiar voice.

"Ghasta, it's been ages. Where are you returning from?" The familiar voice said.

Ghasta snapped out of his revelry to see the face of Darth Entropi, the scholar of the Sith Triumvirate. "Coruscant. You?" he said.

"Korriban. I've finally returned from my year research expedition and training of Uthar." Entropi said, relatively cheerfully. But when Darth Ghasta said nothing about that, she immediately knew something was wrong. "Did something happen on Coruscant?"

Darth Ghasta just sighed. _I need to get this off my chest. And I can at least trust her not to brush this off as personal weakness. Unlike Malak._ "Revan sent me to download the database of active Jedi. I got to the library no problem, but I made a mistake; I let my mind wander. While I was downloading the database of active Jedi, I ended up watching a holo-recording of Vhae Pano's trial." Ghasta said.

"They put him on trial?" Darth Entropi interrupted.

"Yes, and I got just as angry at that fact as you are. But, I was on a mission where emotional control was mandatory. I lost control of my emotions, and I ended up giving off a very Dark Side aura. The librarian found me first, and I was able to dart her and knocked her out. But the Jedi brutes got there before I could hide the body." Ghasta said. "I had to kill them in order to escape."

Darth Entropi didn't know what to say. Like Ghasta, she knew that she was going to have to kill a Jedi sometime during this conflict, but she hadn't had to do so yet. She didn't know how she would react to killing another Jedi. And, despite what had happened to them, she still considered herself, Darth Ghasta and Darth Volcanus Jedi.

"You have my condolences, my friend. Neither you, nor Volcanus or I want to kill Jedi. If they would only just understand what Revan is trying to…" Entropi said, before being cut off by Ghasta.

"I'm not in the mood for the sales pitch right now, Entropi." Darth Ghasta snapped.

Entropi stood there for a moment, searching for the right words. "You're right, I'm sorry." She said. Knowing that this depression wouldn't serve either of them, Entropi needed to change the subject. "Lord Revan will need to know of our success, so we should head to his throne room.

Darth Ghasta only nodded, and followed his friend to Revan's throne room.

Once there, they met the third member of the Sith Triumvirate, Darth Volcanus. "Ah, Entropi, you're back. How was your mission on Korriban?" Volcanus asked.

Relieved at the chance to change the subject, Entropi immediately jumped in to her report. "It went well. It went very well. I was able to gain a great deal of information on the ancient Sith, particularly Marka Ragnos; information that I'm sure that Revan will be pleased with. I was also instrumental in Uthar's choice of an apprentice. What about you? What have you been up to?" Entropi said.

"Combat training for the new Force using recruits. Most of them were never Jedi, so they need to be trained on how to use the Force from scratch as well." Volcanus said.

"Well, I hope you are starting with a foundation of the Force, and not just the Dark Side." Entropi said.

"Of course." Volcanus said. "To only know one side of things is to succumb to the weakness of the Jedi."

At that comment, Ghasta just sighed. Volcanus looked over at his comrade for a moment, studying him before finally speaking up. "Are you all right, Crale?" Volcanus said, using his friend's birth name on purpose.

"Ghasta is dealing with a crisis of faith at the moment," Entropi interrupted. "He should be fine after we speak to Revan."

Volcanus knew immediately not to press the issue any further, and changed the subject. "Regardless, Lord Revan is waiting for us."

The Sith Triumvirate entered the observatory, seeing Revan standing at the window, staring at the fleet that was being created. The triumvirate approached Revan, and knelt before him. Volcanus was about to speak, but Revan spoke first.

"I see all three of you have returned. Good." Revan said, turning around to face his agents. Still clad in the armor he had been wearing since the middle of Mandalorian Wars, Revan struck an imposing figure, despite the fact that he was an average size and build. "Stand up and report."

All three stood at the same time, and Volcanus was the first to speak. "Your training facility on the dark side of Roon is up and operational, my lord. Your new assassins are Force draining assassins are coming along well. Soon, they will be ready for the special training you have for them."

Revan grinned slightly behind the mask. "Good. And those who are Force sensitive; how is their training coming along?"

"They are being prepared as you instructed. Learning the ways of the Force and how to use their anger to great effect." Volcanus said.

"Don't forget to train them in _all_ aspects of the Force, not just the Dark Side. After all, we don't want them to end up slaves to the Dark Side, like some of those that followed us are." Revan said. He didn't mention who he was referring to by name, but everyone present knew who he was talking about.

"Of course not, my lord. As you have said time and time again, that is the way flawed teachings of the Jedi work." Volcanus said. And once again at the mention of the Jedi, Darth Ghasta sighed.

Revan took note of Ghasta's sigh, but decided to move on to Darth Entropi next. "How did your mission on Korriban go, Lady Entropi?" Revan asked.

Darth Entropi preceded to tell Revan everything she had learned in the past year; especially what she had learned of Marka Ragnos. She also mentioned that she had assisted in Uthar's selection of his new apprentice, and when she told Revan of Uthar's choice, Revan sounded pleased.

"Well done. I've always believed that fallen Jedi make better Sith Lords, provided that their anger is eventually tempered. And your information on Ragnos is suburb. Tell me, did you learn anything else about the ancient Sith?" Revan said.

"Only what I have recorded in this datapad." Entropi said as she reached into her robes and pulling out the datapad she was talking about. As she gave the datapad to Revan, Revan nodded his head slightly. "I will read over this shortly. Good work."

Finally, things came to Ghasta, who had been dreading giving his report. Ghasta told Revan of his success in gathering the information that Revan wanted, but he left out the information about his skirmish with the Jedi. Revan, however, could sense that something was wrong with Ghasta and pressed the issue.

"During the mission, I let my anger get the best of me, and I ended up having to kill two Jedi brutes during my escape." Ghasta said.

"And this is what's troubling you?" Revan asked. Ghasta only nodded. "That's good then."

Ghasta was stunned by Revan's comment. "Why is that good? I feel terrible for what I've done."

"If you get comfortable with committing the evil acts that you will have to commit during our conflict, you will become slaves to the Dark Side. And once you are a slave to the Dark Side, you will become like my apprentice; a violent brute who cares only for his own power." Revan said, strolling toward Ghasta. "To this day, I regret all the things I've done and asked you to do. My master says that is a weakness, but anything a slave to the Dark Side says is a weakness must be a strength."

Darth Ghasta only shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"I am right, my friend. Once you stop regretting your evil actions, once you stop being concerned about the state of your soul, then you have become a slave to the Dark Side. And a slave to the Dark Side cannot rebuild the Jedi Order as it was meant to be." Revan said, making sure his words sank in to the minds of his agents. "Now, you three need some rest before I send you on your next missions. On your way out, have one of the runners bring Malak here. It's time for his next lesson."

Once they were out of the observatory, Volcanus spoke up. "So, did Revan make you feel any better about what you had to do?"

"A little. Like he said, I have to regret my actions, if I do not want to be a slave to the Dark Side." Ghasta said. "Just give me some time, and I'll be okay."

"He's right. We've all been through a lot of changes over the past two years, and we haven't exactly had a chance to really think about what we've done. I think this chance to rest would be best for all of us." Entropi said.

"All right, then I'll see you all tomorrow." Volcanus said. And with that, the Sith triumvirate parted ways for the day.

**Author's note:** As I stated in my livejournal and my author thread on the kotorfanmedia website, I have a lot going on now that I just graduated college, so I don't have the time to write like I used to. Don't expect any new chapters for a long while, since I need to concentrate on getting my life together again.


	4. Meeting the Master

**Author's note: **Due to the release of Star Wars: The Old Republic, I can no longer use Dromund Kaas as the place where Revan met Vlad Ragnos. I've changed to Ziost, which was another source of power for the Sith.

3957 BBY

The _Krayt Dragon _set down on Ziost's surface, right next to Revan's personal shuttle, the _Dark Force_. The Sith triumvirate exited the ship, and saw Revan waiting for them outside his shuttle.

"So, what's here that's so important?" Darth Volcanus said, as he walked down the loading ramp.

Darth Entropi immediately answered the question before Revan was able to answer. "This is where you met your 'master', isn't it?" She said. "Are we here to meet him?"

Revan nodded. "Follow me through the swamp to the temple. He's usually meditating in the main chamber." He said, and them did an about face. "Oh, and watch out for the dart flowers. They can shoot poisonous thorns relatively far, and are nominally sapient, so they know when you are close."

The walk to the temple was treacherous. The icy, swampy terrain, the deadly dart flowers, the deadly sithspawn made sure the journey weeded out the weak, ensuring the only the strongest survived to enter the Sith temple.

Upon reaching the temple, Revan stopped. "This is the Dark Force temple, the last stronghold of the ancient Sith. This is where I 'fell' to the Dark Side." Revan said. "You will find the Dark Side very powerful here, but you must not let it control you. Remember the control techniques I taught you, and you will be fine."

Upon entering the temple, the Sith triumvirate noticed strange statues with glowing eyes. The statues were wearing long cloaks, and holding a sword. The Sith triumvirate was taken aback, however, Revan reassured them. "These watcher statues will not harm us, because our Dark Side aura means we technically belong here. There are more dangerous statues ahead," Revan said. "Though I do not think my 'master' will test me like that again."

As the group got closer to the inner sanctum, the Sith triumvirate noticed a change in the statues. Instead of cloaked figures with swords, these statues wore no cloak, and held a lightsaber. As they got close, the lightsabers activated, and the statues came to life.

"I guess he wants to test you three." Revan said, stepping to the side. "Destroy them, and show my 'master' you are worthy of meeting him."

The Sith triumvirate pulled their lightsabers off their belts, and activated them. "Four of them. Hardly a challenge." Volcanus said. And then he charged at the closest two.

"What a colossal waste of Sith Alchemy." Darth Entropi said, raising her lightsaber into a defensive position. "Ghasta, why don't you see if these things are as susceptible to your cloaking abilities as living things are?"

"It would be my pleasure." Ghasta said, and turned on his stealth belt.

Volcanus' charge was met by a lightning fast strike by both statues. However, Volcanus was faster, and leapt into the air and over the statues. Upon landing, Volcanus pivoted, and sliced the heads off the statues. The statues were unfazed, and immediately struck downward with their lightsabers at Volcanus. Volcanus stepped back, and blocked both sabers.

Entropi, who was fighting defensively, was taking note of Volcanus' battle in addition to her own. "It seems we must destroy these things completely." She said, and using the Force, picked the statue up and began crushing it. It took a monumental effort to maintain her concentration and fight the alchemical energies used to create the construct, but Darth Entropi was finally able to crush the construct into dust. Revan grinned slightly inside his mask, pleased that his agent had enough mental fortitude to do that. He also realized that, should she ever turn against him, he would have to concentrate on resisting her command of the Force.

Noting how Entropi's opponent was defeated, but not having that much mental strength, Darth Ghasta did what he did best; fast, efficient strikes with his lightsaber. Still cloaked, and thus far undetected by his opponent, Ghasta used his lightsaber to slice off the saber arm of the construct at the shoulder. The construct spun around and swung his remaining arm at Ghasta, but Ghasta was able to dodge, and take that arm off at the shoulder. Now, having no more avenues for attack, Ghasta efficiently sliced off the legs and head of the construct. Ghasta deactivated his stealth belt, after making sure that the construct was no longer moving.

Volcanus, having been on the defensive until this point, saw how Ghasta destroyed his opponent, and grinned slightly. Using the Force to push the constructs back, Volcanus let his rage fuel his strength and speed, and charged at the constructs. With fast, powerful and violent strikes, the constructs laid in pieces on the ground.

"Well done. While I am sure you have impressed my 'master', you've also given greater insight into your fighting styles." Revan said. "Insight that I can use in case you ever turn against me."

"You don't trust us, then?" Ghasta asked, as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Treachery is the way of the Sith, my friend. More Sith fall to each other than to anything else." Revan said. "The remaining trip will be easy, now that you have proved your strength."

The Sith triumvirate stared at Revan as he walked toward the entrance to the main chamber, each filled with anger. Being tested by Revan's "master" was one thing, but being used by Revan to study their combat techniques was another thing. Volcanus, who still had his lightsabers activated, stepped forcefully toward Revan when Entropi grabbed his arm. "When creating a weapon, one must make sure that it cannot be turned against them, Volcanus." She said. "That's why our lightsabers are keyed to our DNA, and that's why Revan studied our combat techniques."

Darth Volcanus grumbled, but turned off his lightsabers. "You have a point, Entropi. I still don't like being used, though."

"Just remember that Revan always has a reason for what he does, no matter callous or strange it may be." Darth Ghasta said. "Now come on, we've got to catch up."

Once the Sith triumvirate got to the large doors, Revan pushed them open. They entered the room, and saw a figure sitting on a throne at the rear of the room. As they got closer to the throne, they saw that the figure was humanoid, was clad in a black cloak, his face hidden inside the hood. Once they got to the throne, Revan knelt before it, and the Sith triumvirate followed suite.

"_Revan, you've returned. Are you seeking more knowledge of the Sith?_" the black cloaked figure said in the Sith language.

"_I am always seeking knowledge, 'master'. Though today, I wish to introduce my agents to you._" Revan said, also in Sith.

"_You bring me three that are not your apprentice?_" the black cloaked figure said. "_Excellent. You've taken my advice, and will dispose of him once you find someone better._"

"_I have already found someone better, 'master', and it is only a matter of time before her Jedi training is complete enough for her to be useful._" Revan said.

"_Good. Never forget that you are my son's true successor, no matter what those fools Naga Sadow or Exar Kun said._" the black cloaked figure said. "_Now, to business. You said you were going to introduce me to your agents?_"

"_I am, though they do not speak the Sith language. They will not understand us if we continue speaking this way._" Revan said.

"Very well, then I shall speak your language." the black cloaked figure said, pointing to Darth Volcanus. "You, in the tuk'ata skull helmet. State your name and justify your existence."

Volcanus raised his head so he was looking at the black cloaked figure, and spoke. "I am Darth Volcanus, my lord. I am Lord Revan's enforcer and combat trainer."

"You've given them Sith names already? Good. You've confirmed their allegiance to you." the black cloaked figure said. He pointed at Ghasta. "You, in the black and blue mask. State your name and justify your existence."

Ghasta did the same thing as Volcanus. "I am Darth Ghasta, my lord. I am Lord Revan's assassin and infiltrator."

The black cloaked figure simply nodded, and turned his attention to Entropi. "You, human female. State your name and justify your existence."

Entropi did as Ghasta and Volcanus did before her. "I am Darth Entropi, my lord. I am the keeper of knowledge for Lord Revan's New Sith Empire."

"You must have other talents to be given the name 'Entropi'." The black cloaked figure said.

"During the Mandalorian Wars, I demonstrated the ability cause discord and sorrow in enemy troops during any battle I was part of, though I have not had the chance to use this power since the Mandalorian Wars ended." Entropi said.

"Ah, a variant of Battle Meditation, except you do not inspire your allies with confidence." the black cloaked figure said. He turned his attention to Revan. "You've chosen your servants well."

"Thank you, my 'lord.'" Revan said.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, then." The black cloaked figure said, removing his hood. And that is when the Sith triumvirate saw just why Revan feared him; he was full blooded, pure Sith. "I am Vlad Ragnos, last of the ancient Sith council, appointer of the Dark Lord of the Sith, and the last remaining true Sith in the galaxy."

"Ragnos?" Ghasta spat out, before realizing what he had done. "Like Marka Ragnos, Ragnos?"

Vlad grinned slightly, feeding off the fear of the four in the room. "Marka Ragnos was my son; the product of myself and a human woman. Before Revan, he was the last one strong enough to be truly be called 'Dark Lord of the Sith.'"

"But what about Naga Sadow? Or Exar Kun?" Entropi said. She knew Revan's answer, and the answer they had given to Jorak Uln, but she wanted to hear this true Sith's answer.

"The unfortunate consequence of my son's immense power and natural death was that none were worthy to succeed him. Weaklings like Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh were forced fight for succession, though neither were worthy. Centuries later, my son's spirit was force to bless two others that were unworthy, Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma, in order to ensure that Revan would be brought up in an era where the existence of the Sith was still fresh in the collective mind of the Jedi Order and Republic." Vlad Ragnos said.

"Well, what's so special about Lord Revan?" Darth Volcanus asked.

"I see you allow them to speak freely." Vlad said.

"Better they are over informed about their duties then to not have enough information to complete them." Revan said.

Vlad nodded. "Very well." He said, and then turned his attention back to Volcanus. "Revan shares many of the qualities that my son had. He is strong in the Force, fierce in battle, has an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and, like all true Sith, Revan is left handed. He is also in far better control of himself than Sadow, Kressh, Freedon Nadd, Exar Kun or Ulic Qel-Droma ever were. Revan is the Sith Lord I have been waiting millennia for."

"I see." Entropi said, as a shiver went down her spine. "Why do the Sith hate the Jedi so much? I mean, so many of us were Jedi long before we became Sith."

Vlad grinned slightly. "Ever since Ajunta Pall and his Jedi dissidents landed on Korriban 2943 years ago, we have conditioned to hate the Jedi. But, I have my own reasons to why I hate the Jedi." Vlad said, and took in a breath. "I have lived for over 2000 years, and I have done much for the Sith in that time. You see, before my son was born, I foresaw only weaklings as candidates as Dark Lord; no one on the Empire was worthy to rule the Sith. So, I had a human woman brought to me, and I mated with her, siring the last true Dark Lord before Revan. I trained Marka myself, ensuring he had both the power and wisdom to rule the Sith. But, my son died too soon, and once again, the Empire was full of weaklings again. And unfortunately, I was no longer as virile as I was then, so I could not sire another Dark Lord myself. Given time, I could have influenced events to strengthen another potential candidates, but two hyperspace explorers ruined everything. And through Naga Sadow's foolish actions, he brought the Jedi down upon us, and destroyed my empire in one fell swoop!"

It was then that the Sith triumvirate felt the true power of Vlad Ragnos, and a wave of fear came over them. Ragnos was stronger than any being they had ever encountered. And they finally, _truly_ understood why Revan feared him, and it wasn't because Vlad was true Sith. It was because he had let his hate fester for eons.

Thankfully for the group, they heard a beeping coming from Revan's belt. Revan looked down at his communicator, and noticed he had received a message at his ship. "My 'lord', forgive me, but I just received a message from my ship that I have a message waiting for me there." Revan said.

Vlad grinned slightly. "Of course, Revan. You have an empire to forge, after all. You and your agents may leave."

Revan bowed before Vlad. "Thank you, my 'lord'." He said, before turning around and leaving the temple.

As soon the group was outside the temple grounds, the Sith triumvirate breathed a sigh of relief. "That was terrifying." Entropi said. "Do you think he suspects what you have planned?"

"As I said earlier, treachery is the way of the Sith. I figure he knows that I wish to get rid of him for my own purposes. We're playing a dangerous game of chess against each other right now." Revan said. "If I win, he dies, and the galaxy is safe, for a time. If he wins, he gets me, mind, body and soul."

The rest of the trek to the ships was quiet, as the Sith triumvirate contemplated the implications of Revan's words. They finally understood what would become of them if they let their anger and hate control them. And they understood completely now why Malak could not remain Revan's apprentice for too much longer.

The Sith triumvirate stood outside their ship as Revan entered his to receive his message. When Revan exited his ship, he was fuming.

"That brutish idiot!" Revan said. "He's ruining my plans!"

"What's wrong?" Entropi asked.

"Malak. He had the fleet glass Telos!" Revan shouted, trying to bleed off his rage.

"Why would he do that?" Volcanus asked.

"Why else? He's an idiot who only thinks of the short term. But while that may win HIM battles, it will cost ME the war!" Revan said, still fuming from Malak's actions. The Sith triumvirate looked at Revan with concern and horror; they had never seen him this angry before. Revan took this as an indication that he needed to calm down. _Looks like I will need to replace Malak sooner than expected. I was hoping that I could at least begin training a new apprentice before I had to get rid of him, but it seems like fate had dealt me a different hand._

As soon as he was calmer, Revan spoke up. "Head to Telos, and prepare Malak's flagship for my arrival. I will be there shortly."

The _Krayt Dragon_ arrived at Telos a few hours later, and saw that the Sith fleet was preparing to jump to hyperspace. Darth Volcanus quickly hailed what appeared to be a Star Destroyer, and got Malak on the screen, who was clearly displeased at seeing them.

"What do you three want?" Malak growled at the Sith triumvirate.

"Lord Revan sent us ahead, to ensure that you stay put and await his arrival." Volcanus spat back.

"And if I refuse?" Malak said. He had not liked how much attention the Sith triumvirate got from Revan. Malak was Revan's apprentice, after all, and he felt that _he_ should be at Revan's side, learning as much as he could, all so he could become the Dark Lord himself.

"You mean to disobey your master, Malak?" Entropi said. "Do you even think of the consequences of your actions?! He will not hesitate to punish even you if you displease him."

Malak just chuckled. "I've known Revan a lot longer than you three have, and I know that he will not kill someone he finds useful. I, however, do not share that sentiment. Remember that for when I become the Dark Lord."

"You're not Dark Lord yet, Malak. And there are fates far worse than death, as I'm sure you are well aware of." Volcanus said. "Now, shut down the hyperdrives, and wait for Revan's arrival!"

Malak grumbled under his breath, knowing that to push Volcanus was to invite trouble. While Malak was sure he could defeat Volcanus, he wouldn't come away unscathed. "Fine." Malak said. "Come aboard the _Leviathan_. I will be waiting on the bridge."

A few hours later, Revan landed the _Dark Force_ in the _Leviathan's_ hanger, and was met by his agents, and they hurriedly brought him to the bridge. Once on the bridge, he saw his apprentice, and his anger immediately fumed.

"What is your problem, Malak?!" Revan shouted.

Malak grinned smugly. "Whatever do you mean, _master_?"

"Don't play games with me, Malak!" Revan said, his anger burning hotter than before. "You _KNEW_ Telos was a strategically important world, and you glassed the damn planet anyway! Why?!"

"It was a test for a defector to our side, _master_." Malak said, still grinning. "Saul Karath showed his loyalty to the Sith by destroying a planet he worked so hard to defend during the Mandalorian Wars."

"Wipe that smug look off your face, my _apprentice_!" Revan fumed, forcefully stepping toward Malak. "I have NO qualms about punishing you the same way I would punish ANYONE who disobeys my orders!"

"I have just as much right to make command decisions as you do, _Revan!_" Malak said, having finally been pushed to the breaking point. "I have led us to MANY victories, in BOTH wars!"

"You are NOT the Dark Lord, Malak!" Revan said, turning his back to Malak. "And if you insist on continuing to do things this way, you NEVER WILL BE!"

And finally, Malak snapped. Drawing his lightsaber, he charged at Revan.

But Revan was one step ahead of Malak. Spinning around, Revan used the Force to wrap Malak in telekinetic energy, and immobilize him. Revan walked slowly to Malak, careful to maintain the concentration needed to keep Malak immobilized.

"I see that mere words are not enough to teach you a lesson, my foolish apprentice. But a lesson must be taught, and the only way you will understand it is through pain!" Revan said, and with that, he used the Force to enhance his strength, and rammed his hand into Malak's mouth. And with one swift yank, Revan snapped Malak's jaw off its hinges, and then tore it completely from Malak's face.

Malak screamed from the excruciating pain. Everyone else just stood in awe at the power of the Dark Lord of the Sith, and knew not to test him the way Malak had been. They watched on as Revan used the Force to crush the flesh and bone of what used to be Malak's jaw into dust. He then bent down toward Malak. "If you ever do something like this again, you will suffer far more than you are now. Let that be your lesson, my _apprentice_."

The Sith Triumvirate also stood there in horror, having never seen Revan act like this. Revan had always been a more cerebral Sith, rarely showing anger, or any emotion, for that matter. Sure, the mask made it so one couldn't tell, but anyone near to Revan would say that he was cold. This blatant display of anger and hate showed something they had never seen; Revan's dark side. And it terrified them, for this was not the man that led them to war; this was the monster that Revan could become, if he allowed it. This was why Revan constantly preached emotional control, because if they allowed their anger to influence them too much, they would become as cruel and sadistic as Revan was at that moment.

Revan looked around, and noticed one of the guards at the entrance to the bridge. "You," Revan said, pointing at the guard. "Go to the medical bay, and have them come and retrieve my apprentice. Have them affix a vocalizer to his throat, and them place a covering over the place where his lower jaw was." The guard nodded, and rushed off toward the medical bay.

Revan then turned his attention to Saul Karath, the man that Malak had implicated in his decision to glass Telos. "Come here, Saul. I have a few questions for you."

Saul slowly moved toward Revan, afraid of what he might do. "Yes, my lord?" Saul said sheepishly.

"I want to know whose idea it was to glass Telos; yours, or Malak's? Answer truthfully." Revan said.

"It was Lord Malak's idea, my lord." Saul said.

Revan nodded. "All right. Did you disagree with his decision?"

Saul stood there for a moment, afraid to answer. He wanted to show Revan that he would be a loyal Sith, but he could not abide by Malak's brutish "tactical" decision.

Sensing this, Revan spoke up. "Despite what you just saw, I have not changed that much since you were last under my command. I did that to Malak because he has been testing me ever since I made him my apprentice. Now, I ask you again; did you object to Malak's order, whether they were vocal objections or not?"

Saul sighed with relief. "Yes, my lord, I did object, though not vocally, for fear out of what Lord Malak would to do me if I did. Glassing a planet is an obscene and unnecessary waste of manpower and resources."

Revan nodded again, and smiled behind his mask. "And I agree, which is why I told him to capture the planet in the first place. Though next time, do not hesitate to voice your objections. You have spent most of your adult life in the military, and you know far more of strategy than most of our Force users. And I assure you that, if any of my Force users lashes out at any of my officers, they are punished severely. Do you understand, _Admiral_ Karath?"

Saul was taken aback by Revan's words. "Admiral, my lord?"

Revan chuckled. "Of course. After a brief indoctrination into our protocols and introduction to the rest of my fleet commanders, I fully intend to bestow you the rank of Admiral. Now come with me; we have much to discuss." Revan said. Upon reaching the door, Revan looked at the Sith triumvirate. "Darth Volcanus, you are in command. Get my fleet out of here. Darth Entropi, go check on Malak. And Darth Ghasta, ensure that my altercation with Malak, as well as my conversation with Saul are broadcasted around the fleet."

The Sith triumvirate nodded, finally seeing the Revan they had followed since the Mandalorian Wars had started return. Darth Volcanus and took his place on the bridge while the other members of the group headed off toward their tasks, as Revan walked with Admiral-in-waiting Saul Karath to his quarters.


	5. Infighting Begins

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything to this, or the main KOTOR Version 2. I was having a LOT of writer's block at the end of this, so I decided to chop it of and go with what I've got. Look or more eventually.

Four months passed after what became known to the Sith Triumvirate as the "Malak incident", and life continued as usual. Volcanus continued to perform his role as battle master to the new Sith recruits, Entropi continued to search for forgotten Sith and Jedi lore, and Ghasta continued working as Revan's assassin.

One day, when all three happened to be on the Star Forge, Revan called for them. Once they gathered in the hall, they started to make their way toward the droid workshop.

"Is there a problem, Ghasta?" Darth Volcanus said, noticing his comrade's posture.

"No…" Darth Ghasta immediately answered.

"Crale, you're a terrible liar, you know that?" Darth Entropi said. "Now, tell us what's wrong."

Darth Ghasta sighed. _If you two were any other Sith…_ "My latest mission was to kill another Jedi Master, and it's becoming easier."

"Of course it is. Your skills and power grow every day," Darth Volcanus said.

"That's not what I mean, Volcanus," Darth Ghasta shot back. "I know that I am tested every day, and the Jedi sit complacently. I meant that it's getting _easier_ to kill _Jedi_, and I don't like that."

Darth Entropi grinned knowingly. Crale Banab had the gentlest soul of them all, and that is exactly why Revan chose him to be his assassin; his skills and talents may have let him to this profession, but his gentle soul would keep him from becoming a cold killing machine.

"Of course it's going to get easer, Crale," Entropi said, attempting to comfort the person she thought of as the "little brother" of the triumvirate. "Each day, you see how wrong the Jedi are in the way they teach things, and how much Revan is right about."

"But…" Ghasta said, trying to think of the right way to phrase this. "I've always had doubts about what Revan is doing, and those doubts have only greatened since we became his agents. I could push most of my worries away during the Mandalorian Wars, but now…"

"Be careful where you say that, Ghasta," Volcanus added. "Malak and his men may prey on your weakness."

"You're right, Volcanus," Entropi sighed. "Malak may not have agents like us, but he does have ambitious men who would do anything to advance."

"I'm less concerned about Malak's agents than I am about our own souls," Ghasta said. "We can't forget the Malak incident, and how his lack of control caused him to lose his jaw to Lord Revan."

"Control is one thing, Ghasta, but that's not your problem," Volcanus said. "You're exhibiting the weaknesses of the Jedi."

"Cid! That was uncalled for!" Entropi shot back at Volcanus.

"Cid Torwyn is dead," Volcanus growled at his comrade. "My name is Darth Volcanus."

"You need to let go of some of that anger, Volcanus, or you'll become no better than Malak!" Entropi shot back.

"I AM better than Malak, now, and forever!" Volcanus said. "And the only reason I haven't killed him yet is because Revan says he's an abject lesson in falling to the Dark Side."

"You forget your purpose, Volcanus!" Entropi shouted. "You're job is to ensure loyalty to Revan, not kill his enemies."

Volcanus growled at Entropi, plucking his lightsabers off his belt. "And maybe your loyalty needs to be tested."

"You may be stronger and faster than me, Volcanus, but I have a greater command of the Force. I could kill you in a thousand different ways before you take one step toward me," Entropi said. "So don't go and do something stupid that you will regret later."

The stand off continued for a full minute before Darth Ghasta had enough of it. Using the Force, he picked up his companions, and threw them against the wall. _Great, there's a power struggle starting between these two._ Ghasta thought. "You two need to calm down, and look at what you're doing. Volcanus, you're becoming arrogant because of your combat prowess. And Entropi, you're becoming arrogant because of your control of the Force," Ghasta said, and paused for effect before continuing. "And neither of you is showing much leadership ability right now!"

"And you think you'd do a better job?" Volcanus demanded, still holding his unignited lightsabers.

"No, I don't," Ghasta said. "And I don't think Entropi would either. But right now, you need to show us why _Revan_ made _you_ leader in the first place!"

Volcanus grumbled under his breath, but he knew Ghasta was right; he wasn't leading at all at that moment, he was just feeding his anger. He slowly replaced his lightsabers on their place on his belt, took a deep breath, and spoke. "You've made your point, Ghasta. It's pointless for us to fight amongst ourselves; we're here to serve Revan, and bring his ideals to fruition."

Once the group reached the droid workshop, they were met by Revan, who was not wearing his armor or mask. The group was surprised at this; Revan didn't go anywhere without his mask _or_ armor. After scanning the room, however, they noticed that his armor and robes were hanging up in front of a locker, his mask on a table, and his lightsaber still hanging on his belt. They also noticed a rust colored droid standing next to Revan. The droid was bipedal, skeletal in appearance, and had glowing, blood red optics.

"Greeting: Hello, agents of Lord Revan. I am HK-47, Jedi hunting assassin droid, built by Lord Revan himself," HK-47 said.

"You built an assassin droid?" Volcanus said, in a demanding tone.

"Yes, I did," Revan said, stepping forcefully toward Volcanus. "It's an idea I've had since the end of the Mandalorian Wars. We need more Jedi hunters, and people like Ghasta take a long time to train."

"Interjection: I am programmed with proficiency in many classes of firearms, stealth capabilities, the ability to learn languages, and the ability to recognize, and if necessary mimic, different martial arts styles. My armor is highly resistant to blaster fire, bladed weapons and lightsabers. I am also built with many types of internal weaponry, scent and sound replicators, scent and sound dampers, and light dampers," HK-47 said. "Statement: All of this makes me the perfect droid to terminate hostile organics."

"And I need you to test his capabilities, Volcanus," Revan said.

"I will not be a test subject for your new toy!" Volcanus shouted.

Revan just chuckled. "You misunderstand my intentions, Lord Volcanus," Revan said. "I'm sending you and HK-47 on a mission to Shili. The Jedi Order has just been alerted to a Force sensitive child, and are sending someone to extract the child. I want you to beat them there, and kill the Jedi they send. I've given HK-47 the thorough briefing, so all you need to do is prep your ship and leave," Revan then glared at Volcanus. "Any questions, Volcanus?"

Volcanus grumbled under his breath, but bowed before Revan. "Of course not, my lord. We will leave at once."

"Good, now go," Revan said. He watched as Volcanus did an about face, and left the room with the new HK-47. He then turned to Darth Entropi. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Entropi said quickly, though her blushing cheeks betrayed her. "Well, it's just we haven't seen you without your mask in 2 years is all."

Revan chuckled. "I need to maintain an aura of fear amongst Malak's followers, and I can't have my face betraying me," He said. He then turned to Darth Ghasta. "There is much conflict in you, Lord Ghasta. What troubles you?"

Darth Ghasta sighed. _If it were anyone else…_"Have you noticed how far we've fallen, my Lord? How different we've become since we were Jedi?"

"We're doing this because the Jedi teachings are flawed, and have been since the end of the Great Hyperspace War," Revan said. "That fool Odan Urr allowed his teachings to be corrupted by the Sith holocron he found on Naga Sadow's ship."

"And we're falling to the Dark Side just because you don't agree with Master Odan Urr?" Ghasta exclaimed.

"We've made _compromises_ to remove Vlad Ragnos' evil and Odan Urr's corruption from the galaxy," Revan said, as he walked over to his armor. "Once we're done, we'll submit to the new Republic and new Jedi Order; only once they are free from the corrupting influence of the Dark Side can the people of the galaxy be safe."

"But, by your very statement you imply that _we've_ been corrupted," Ghasta said, hesitantly.

"We have," Revan said sorrowfully, as he started putting his armor back on. "I won't lie to you and say that I didn't enjoy tearing Malak's jaw off his face, because I did. And Ghasta, I'm sure you've found killing Jedi easier. We have been corrupted by the Dark Side, which is why I taught emotional control from the very beginning. We have to monitor our own and each other's corruption, or we'll be no better than what we want to destroy."

If Ghasta hadn't been wearing his mask, his mask, Revan would have been able to see his jaw drop. "I…" Ghasta started, but then stopped, being at a loss for words. "I…need to get out of here. I'll be in my quarters." Ghasta said, and then stormed out of the room.

"Crale, wait…" Entropi said, before being stopped by Revan.

"Let him go," Revan said, as he finished putting his armor and robes back on, but leaving his mask off. "As the most gentle of you three, what goes on around him affects him the most. And, while most Sith see that as a weakness, I honestly believe that _he'll_ be the one to redeem us all."

Entropi stood there for a moment, absorbed in thought. Ghasta, the one who would redeem them all? No, that wasn't possible. He was too soft, and was unwilling to make his voice heard unless he absolutely had to. But still, he was the only one among all the Sith who questioned Revan's plans. Maybe he might just…

"But you have a mission to report on, don't you?" Revan said, breaking Entropi out of her reverie. "What have you found on the ancient Dark Lords?"

"Unfortunately, little," Entropi said. "The Jedi were thorough when they destroyed the Sith Empire."

"Not thorough enough, or we wouldn't be in this situation," Revan said. "The only weakness we know is their arrogance. And that doesn't help me against Vlad. Unlike most that follow the Dark Side, he can back up anything he says."

"Hmm…yeah," Entropi said. "He's hidden his race's weaknesses well."

"What about more ancient sources?" Revan asked. "The Followers of Palawa?The Legions of Lettow? The Force Wars? Any ancient knowledge that could aid me in my battle against Vlad?"

"Most of that information is locked up in the Jedi Archives," Entropi said. "And even when we were Jedi, we couldn't get access to."

"Hmm…" Revan said, going over in his mind is situation. "_We_ can't…but Kreia _could_."

"But do you think she'd help us at this point?" Entropi asked. "I mean, she was a Jedi historian for the longest time…"

"Kreia's been disillusioned with the Jedi for a long time," Revan said. "The Council blamed _her_ for the _failure_ of her last 4 apprentices. Yes, all of us have fallen to the Dark Side, but it wasn't Kreia's teachings that caused it."

"You do have a point," Entropi said. "If she hasn't given up on the Jedi already, she might be willing to help us."

"Exactly," Revan said, finally putting his mask back on. "Find out where she's at, and if you can, bring her to me. Until then, may the Force be with you."

_You knew that you were going to fall when you followed Revan after the Mandalorian Wars,_ Darth Ghasta thought, as he looked over the logs the missions he had done over the last three and a half years. _You knew it when he dubbed you 'Darth Ghasta'. So why did you follow him? Why did you allow this to happen to you?_

At that moment, Darth Ghasta heard a knock on his door.

"Lord Ghasta?" The voice said, "Are you in there?"

Ghasta just sighed. "What do you want, Entropi?"

"I want to talk to you," Entropi said, from behind the door.

Ghasta just shook his head. Though Entropi had always been the one who tried to keep him on the "right path", Entropi's words had taken on a very condescending tone recently. And right now, he did NOT need that. "Unless you're here to tell me about my next assignment, I suggest you leave."

"Crale, I could slice the lock on your door if I wanted to," Entropi said. "I AM coming in, whether by your choice, or mine."

Ghasta grumbled, but pressed the button on his console to open the door. Entropi walked in, closed the door behind her, and locked it. But, before she could start in on him _again_, Ghasta immediately got indignant.

"So, are you going to give another of your 'we made the right choice by following Revan' speeches again?" Ghasta said. "Or is it your 'we all have a purpose' speech? Or is it the 'we can't turn out like Malak' one?"

Entropi was taken aback by Ghasta's stance. "Am I really that predictable?"

"Of course you are," Ghasta said, trying to make her go away and leave him to his thoughts. "Most of what you come up with is _steeped in history._"

"Well, that's not why I'm here now," Entropi said.

"Then why are you here?" Ghasta shot back, acidly.

"I am concerned about you," Entropi said, walking over to the most junior member of their group. "Despite my name, I'm not just about corrosion; I want to make sure all of us are doing the best, and you've been having more issues lately than I or Volcanus have."

Ghasta just glared at Entropi. "Ah, THIS one," he said under his breath. "Save the false concern, Entropi. I'm not in the mood."

Entropi was taken aback by Ghasta's attitude. _Oh no, is he starting to fall as much as Volcanus has? _"Crale, please…" Was all she could get out before being cut off by Ghasta.

"I said leave me be!" Ghasta said, bursting from his chair. "I don't want to hear any of your speeches! Get out of here, now!"

"Crale, calm down. I just want to…" Entropi said, before once again being cut off by Ghasta.

"I said leave! NOW!" Ghasta said, violently. And to put a point on his words, he drew his lightsaber. "I don't give a damn what you have to say right now! Get the hell out of here!"

Entropi knew Ghasta well enough to take this threat seriously. She quietly got up and left the room, wondering how Ghasta would be the one to save them all if he was acting like this now.

Meanwhile, Darth Volcanus and HK-47 were at the Star Forge hangar where the Sith Triumvirate ship, the _Krayt Dragon_, was held. As they were setting things for the trip, Darth Volcanus asked for the briefing for the mission.

"Statement: The chieftain of one of the tribes on Shili has found that one of their children has been deemed as Force sensitive, and is courting the Jedi Order for training. As is the agreement with the leaders of the Togruta and the Jedi Order, the Order must make concessions with them in order to take their children," HK-47 said.

"And what are we to do?" Darth Volcanus said. "Is Revan asking me to be a diplomat?"

"Answer: No, Lord Volcanus. Lord Revan is having us terminate the Jedi who is going to retrieve the child," HK-47 said. "Statement: Lord Revan is sending me to Shili to test my capabilities against the Jedi, and he is sending you as insurance."

_Because, while the droid is untested, I'm not, _Volcanus thought. _Revan knows I can take down a Jedi, so if the droid fails, I finish the job._ "So, what's the plan?"

"Statement: Shili is covered in forests; most of the surface is covered in meter-high turu-grass and canopy forest. Living there is a struggle, where every day is focused on survival. They do have several large cities, and the most prominent is the capital, Corvala," HK-47 said. "Our mission is to land outside the sanctioned landing zone at Corvala, and bring down the Jedi as they head into the forest to find the tribe."

"What about the target?" Volcanus said.

"Statement: The child is a male Togruta who has not reached adolescence, though he has reached the point in his development where he is ready for his Akul hunt," HK-47 said.

"That's the Togruta rite of passage, isn't it? To make some sort of adornment with the teeth and scales of the akul?" Volcanus said.

"Acknowledgement: Correct, Lord Volcanus. "The Jedi will be observing this boy during his hunt and determine his role among the Order," HK-47 replied. "My mission is to take down the Jedi and the hunting party from stealth so we can capture the boy. Once this is completed, you will capture the boy so we can transport him back to Lord Revan."

"This is sounding more and more like a mission Ghasta is better suited for," Volcanus said, in an irritated tone. "A complete waste of my time." As he said this, he fired the engines, and blasted out of the hangar.

"Appeasement: On the contrary, Lord Volcanus, Lord Revan expects a number of opportunities for you to use your unique talents," HK-47 said.

"We'll see," Volcanus said, plotting the hyperspace coordinates into the navicomputer. Within a minute, the _Krayt Dragon_ was off into hyperspace, as Volcanus started to rage about his role in this mission.


End file.
